KilluGon
by The Mighty Fangirl
Summary: This a multi-chapter story filled with short stories. All of them are KilluGon. Most, if not all, are plotless smut. Enjoy.
1. A lazy morning

**This was a Christmas gift for my friend and I've decided to post it here. It's short, not the best and I know that but I consider it a warm up since I have not written smut in a long ass time plus this is my first time writing these two soooo...I think I might turn this into a multi-chapter thing full of Killugon with plot-less smut - both to practice my smut skills and at writing their character. Til then, it's a one-shot.**

 **Enjoy. And happy late New Year! :3**

* * *

light poured in through the curtains filling the whole room up. Lying on the king sized bed, underneath thick covers, two figures moved, burying their faces in their pillows to hide from the disturbing light. One of the figures was a boy age 15 with tan skin, raven hair - messy and out of control, and brown eyes - looking tired and squinting against the light that was attacking him. Despite the disturbance, he looked comfortable and relaxed, snuggling his face deeper into the pillow and curled more into his companion who slept next to him. It was another boy, age 15 like him, with long white hair and white skin - as white as the snow that coated the world outside their room, and just as pretty - especially the red little marks that littered his bare chest, and collar bone, and neck - courtesy of last nights fun.

He let his eyes travel a little further from his neck, down his chest, over defined abs, and stopped short at the blanket that was draped over his waist obscuring his view of what he really wanted to see. Keeping a disappointed sigh in, he let his gaze wander back up, choosing to instead admire his lovers face that was turned towards him; he was incredibly handsome - _beautiful_ -, the white haired teen lying next to him, he had long white eyelashes that settled on sharp cheekbones like wings, and full pink lips slightly parted, taking in slow deep breaths, his white hair looked fluffy and soft - tempting enough to just run his fingers through and he was only half surprised at himself when he found his hands already running through it, pushing it out of his face.

"Gon." His lover groaned, eyelids flutter open to reveal icy blue irises, foggy and distant. The raven haired boy, Gon, grinned up at him,

"Good morning Killua!" He chirped happily, and was immediately rewarded with a kiss from soft lips, and pulled into a strong chest by equally strong, muscular arms that wrapped around his waist. The kiss was short, much to Gon's disappointment, and Killua smiled gently at his attempt to follow his lips with a whine.

"Good morning Gon." Killua nuzzled him shortly before pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead that made him giggle. Another chaste kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose, then finally another to his lips, lasting a bit longer than the first kiss before Killua pulled back, "How'd you sleep?" He asked with a small smirk, lips still lingering against Gon's. And Gon knows he doesn't need to answer that, Killua knows that neither of them got any sleep last night, so instead of saying anything, he leans up and catches his lovers lips again, this time making sure it lasted longer by wrapping his arms around Killua's neck. Killua chuckles into the kiss but does nothing to stop it, instead he deepens the kiss, nibbling on Gon's lower lip and swiping his tongue across, asking for entrance.

Gon parts his lips enough for Killua's tongue to enter, sliding against his own. He moans at the taste of his lover and slides his own tongue in his hot mouth. "Hmmm, someone is already excited this early in the morning." Killua hummed, licking at the saliva that had trailed down Gon's chin, and his hands that were tightly gripping him at his waist were wandering around Gon's bare body from his smooth back, back down past his small waist, over his curvy hips, to his round ass he had been abusing last night.

Gon moans at the rough feeling of his ass being squeezed and rubbed, his body was getting unbearably hot, and he could feel his erection twitch against Killua's hard stomach. "It's your fault, Killua." He huffs, eyes closed tight and he bites his lip to keep in a loud groan at Killua spreading his cheeks apart to slide a finger in to tease his sensitive hole.

"Oh? Then I suppose I should take responsibility, huh?" Killua grinned against Gon's neck, and started nibbling on the tan flesh, leaving fresh marks to join the ones from last night.

Gon chuckles, eyes still closed and lifted his chin to give Killua more access, "It's only fair." And Killua took that as permission to insert a single digit inside him. Gon arched his back into him and moans, "K-Killua!" Killua, in turn, smirked at the reaction and begun to slowly rock his finger in and out of his tight hole, eyes locked on his lovers face, taking in every expression before adding a second finger and begun to stretch the muscle.

Gon buried his face in Killua's neck, his breathing picking up and he knew his face was red. He bit his lip again to keep in the lewd sounds but couldn't stop himself from grinding down on his lovers fingers inside him. He found a growl in the back of his throat when he felt those long fingers purposely miss his prostate, "Killua." He growled, pulling his face from his neck to glare at his lover, not caring how flushed his face was at the moment. Killua was teasing him and he didn't like it.

Killua smirked at the angry pout his lover was giving him, and pressed a small kiss to his nose, "Be patient," he muttered and worked in a third finger and curled it, the reaction was instantaneous; Gon's scowl melts away into an expression of bliss and moans loudly.

"Oooh fuck. Killua." Gon grinds down on the fingers rubbing harshly against his prostate. He can already feel the familiar tightness down below and knew his orgasm was coming fast, "K-Killua, if you-Ah. If you keep d-doing that, I'll cum!" He wanted to reach down and grab a hold of his own dick to finish himself off but that wasn't how he wanted to cum. He wanted Killua inside him, his body was screaming for Killua's cock to fill him up.

Killua immediately pulled his fingers out, leaving Gon feeling empty, not giving him a chance to let out a whimper, Killua rolled Gon onto his back and moved on top of him, hovering over him to stare at his flushed face. "Ready?" He asked cupping Gon's face gently, rubbing a thumb against his round cheek.

Gon locked eyes with Killua, shivering at the dark look of lust in them before nodding eagerly, "Please." He needed him inside him now or else he'd grab him, flip them over and ride him till he was satisfied - something he's done before and Killua seemed to understand his impatience as he used one hand to grip Gon's hip and reached down with his other to take a hold of his cock and guide it to Gon's loose hole.

When Killua pressed in, Gon let his head fall back into the pillow with a long groan. He could feel everything, from his inner muscles being stretched by Killua's cock, to the pulsing of every vein - it was hot and throbbing, and Gon swore he could cum just from this feeling alone - and then Killua moved, "Fuuuuuck Killua-!" The pace was slow, he'd pull out slowly, till just the tip was left inside and then push back in deep and hard. It drive him crazy.

"Killua. Killua please." Gon groaned, hooking his legs around his waist and lifting his head to stare pleadingly at him and when Killua didn't pick up speed, he groaned frustratingly and reached down to grab his neglected cock only for his wrist to be grabbed and yanked away. "Killua!" He whined.

Killua just laughed, grabbing a hold of his other wrist and pinned them both above his head. He watched Gon struggle against him, trying to grind down and fuck himself on his dick, try to get him to go faster but Killua was having none of it. He smirked and pulled out till the tip was barely inside him.

Gon immediately panicked, wide eyed and expression one of horror, "No. No Killua. Please. Please." He pleaded, he begun to tremble, his body screamed in protest. What was Killua doing?! Leaving him so unsatisfied! Just when he was going to yell at Killua, he thrusts his length back in. Hard.

Gon screamed in delight, his prostate being pounded into forcibly, Killua still wasn't fucking him at the speed he wanted but the way he was hitting his prostate dead on was enough to have his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Killua! Oh-Oh fuck Killua. Killua. Killua." He was going crazy, he wished he could cling to Killua but his wrists were still being held down, all he could do was tighten his legs around his waist and try to roll his hips in time with his thrusts. His orgasm was approaching fast.

Killua was watching him intently from above him, his dark eyes taking in every blissful expression Gon made, and he took in every wanton sound that came from his mouth. If Gon listened hard enough, he could hear the soft groans escaping his own lips. "Fuck. Gon. You feel so good."

"Killua-Killua please. I'm coming. Please." Gon pleaded.

"I know baby, I know. Me too." Killua grunted, feeling his own orgasm coming fast. He let go of one of Gon's wrists and gripped his neglected cock making Gon scream, tears appearing in his eyes. "I want you to be a good boy and cum for me." He said harshly, stroking Gon's hard cock at a much faster pace than his thrusting.

Gon trembled from the feeling, "Killuaaaa. I am-aah! I'm-I'm-"

"Cum Gon!" Killua squeezed his cock and that was it for Gon.

"Killua!" Gon squeezed his eyes closed as his orgasm washed over him, coming all over Killua's hand and on his own stomach.

Killua quickened his pace, Gon's walls clamping down on his cock was too much. "Fuck!" Killua grunted as his orgasm washed over him as well, coming hard inside Gon, coating his insides. They both collapsed in a panting mess, staying silent for several minutes before Killua rolled off Gon, chuckling at the face he made when he pulled out, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest to make up for it.

Gon sighed happily, his body felt loose and warm, and he wanted to fall back to sleep. "We're not doing anything today are we?" He asked, eyes fighting to keep open.

Killua shook his head, "Nah. We're staying in bed for today. How's that sound?" He asked peeking down at Gon's face and smirked at the tired happy expression.

Gon nodded happily, snuggling deeper in Killua's arms, and let his eyes finally close to fall back asleep.


	2. Simple curiosity

**Yaaay! Another Killugon one-shot! And just like the other story, it's plotless and smutty. ( however bad the smut)**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Soooo, anyways, first things first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY! This is for you :3**

 **Second of all: I took this idea from a doujinshi. Kinda. I rewrote it to suit my tastes. But if it looks familiar then now you know why.**

 **Oh and I found out something about the babies age - they only 13. I don't know if that's true, but I searched a lot of timelines n it seems they only spent a year together (maybe year and a half but idk I'm not good at math so). So just pretend they didn't separate in the first story I wrote, and the ant arc never happened. Lol (but they is 12 in this one-shot so if you don't like shota smut then leave now) (also Killua has a potty mouth and is more perverted than he probably should be and Gon is super innocent and too curious for his own good. Probably out of character but hey I'm still practicing)**

 **I don't own anything. Not even the idea for this one shot really.**

 **Enjoy the story y'all~**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream was most likely heard by everyone on board the airship. And this scream was by no other than (almost) 12 year old, Gon freecss.

"What? Gon? Why'd the hell you scream like that?" (Also almost) 12 year old Killua Zoldyck asked confused. He and Gon were just using the bathroom after exploring part of the airship together, he didn't expect his friend to suddenly scream like that. He turned to look at his friend only to see Gon gasping at him in...awe? That only deepened his confusion. _Why the hell is he staring at me like that?_ he wondered and was going to ask the boy, when he followed the boys gaze to see him staring-

At his exposed cock.

"W-Why are you staring at-"

"It's amazing Killua!" Gon exclaimed happily, which only made Killua's raised eyebrows shoot up higher.

"...you think...my...dick...is amazing?" Killua asked slowly, almost cautiously. And when Gon nodded, he could only fix him with a strange look between disturbed and amused - cause really, who just does something like that? Stare at someone's junk and call it 'amazing'?! _Guess it's a thing only Gon can do...And get away with._ Killua thought before rolling his eyes, "You're fucking weird."

"But Killua it's so big!" Gon said causing Killua's cheeks to start heating up. _Seriously, who just says that!? This kid is embarrassing!_ Killua gave a shrug, to try and play off as indifferent to Gon's comment,

"Yeah so," Killua paused for a moment to think before a small grin stretched his lips, "This is just what an adult dick looks like." _Let's just not mention the fact that Illumi 'slightly' modified it during torture training._ He shrugged internally before turning back to his previous task; which was to finish pissing. (He blamed it on the sodas from Tonpa from the first exam. He hadn't had the time to pee at all until now.)

"So that makes Killua an adult? That's amazing!" Killua snorted at that comment and wanted to shake his head again because the boy was hilarious - ridiculous even! This whole situation was kinda funny actually.

"Yup, too bad Gon, it looks like you're still a kid. Got a lot more growing to do." Killua hummed teasingly, giving a side glance at Gon's own exposed dick. Killua felt his lips twitch.

And just like he thought, Gon pouted at him, his own cheeks flushing a nice shade of red. "Mou! That's not nice Killua! I'll grow eventually!" Gon said

Killua only continued to smirk, "Riiight, eventually is when I'm also a foot taller than you as well, right?" He was already a few inches taller than the boy as well. And if you throw in his bigger build into the equation then- _Oh yeah, a hell of a lot more growing to do._

Gon didn't seem to like that, his pouting intensified, and his whole face turned a nice shade of red ( whether from anger or embarrassment or a combination of both, Killua didn't know but it was a cute look...not that he'd tell Gon that.) "Whatever Killua!"

Killua watched his friend frustratingly fix himself up with an amused grin on his face. "Come on Gon, don't get so sensitive." He said teasingly as the boy stomped over to wash his hands. When Gon didn't say anything, Killua rolled his eyes and finished up to walk up to the sink to wash his hands.

Gon huffed, stomping away from the sink as soon as Killua joined him, "I'm going to find Kuropika and Leorio." And Killua gave a long sigh as the sound of bathroom door being forcefully opened and slammed shut echoed throughout the near empty bathroom. ( knowing Gon's strength, he was surprised the door didn't break)

 _Geez. He's such a sensitive baby._ He thought drying his hands with a paper towel before throwing it away. He took his time leaving the bathroom, and was half surprised to see no sign of Gon in the hallways. _Dammit._ Looks like he'll have to find him and apologize. Killua turned left and slowly walked down the hallway, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he thought back to what happened in the bathroom.

Gon Freecs staring at his cock. Gon Freecs calling his cock big. Gon Freecs calling his cock amazing. Gon fucking Freecs was _amazing_ \- to be able to get away with that! It was ridiculous, and embarrassing, and-and-...Killua felt his lips tug up into a smile against his wishes, _Stupid Gon._ Though despite that, Killua...couldn't deny the fact that he was staring at Gon's cock as well. It was just a glance though, unlike Gon's _blatant staring_. And he might've only gotten a glance but it was enough to know Gon was nowhere _near his size;_ it was a mere five inches and he still had his foreskin. Killua bets he could wrap his whole hand around it, he bets he could fit the whole thing in his mouth.

He gave a quiet laugh, and didn't ignore the feeling of his body growing a little hot at the thought. Hmm, Gon Freecs little cock in his mouth...He half wondered what kind of noises he'd make? Would it sound half as arousing as the girls in those porn videos he'd sneak from his older brother ( piggy)? Killua smirked, it was nice to wonder.

It didn't take too long to find his friend sitting by the large window looking out. "Hey, Gon." He greeted, walking up to the black haired boy who continued to look out the window...and didn't say a word to him. This made him sigh, was Gon still upset over the whole dick thing? "Come on Gon, you're still not upset are you?" He asked.

No answer.

 _Yup. He is._

Killua frowned at this, Gon was going to ignore him now? He did _not_ like that. _At all_. "Oh so now you're going to ignore me Gon?" Still no answer, "Over the whole dick thing?" Still Nope, "Really Gon?!" Nada.

 _For fucks sake!_

"Alright!" Killua takes his hands out of his pockets to throw them up in defeat, "I'm sorry. Okay Gon? But to be fair, you're the one who started it by staring at my own dick, and calling it amazing, and- ugh, of _course_ , you're the only one who'd get away with that! So dumb and- and-" Killua paused to take a peek at Gon who seemed to have deflated during his little rant, and Killua himself deflated himself. _Shit. Made it worse._

Why was comforting people so hard?

"Okay," Killua placed a hand over his face, paused to think for a moment before an idea popped into his head. Placing himself on the window seat, and, even though he should be placing good space between himself and the fuming boy, he sat close to his friend, giving little space between them; to the point where he could feel the warmth of Gon's back on his side. "Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered, he knew Gon was listening to him. And he knew one way to get the boy to talk to him.

"I want to make it better," he slowly moved his arm around his waist, letting his hand settle on the boys hip, "So, hey, tell me," he moved his head closer, lips near the boys flushed ear, "What do you want Gon?" Killua whispered hits voice low, knowing what it'd do to Gon. And just like he thought, Gon shivered from his actions.

Gon slowly turned himself around in his hold to face him. Gon's face was flushed, lips drawn in a tight line, and was glaring at him but Killua was no fool, he could recognize the look in the boys amber eyes. Killua smirked, "Anything Gon." He watched the boy shift under his intense gaze, watched him flush more, and his gaze lower, chewing on his own lip.

Then Gon looked up at him, a determined flare in his gaze, "Killua can I..." Killua felt a familiar warmth build down below.

* * *

Killua took a deep breath in through his nose and let his head fall back against the wall. His eyelids felt heavy and he wanted to close them but that would mean he'd cut off the view he had. Gon Freecs on his knees before him, his hands placed on his hips, fingers dipped into the elastic waist band of his shorts, ready to pull them down. Killua released the breath he had been holding when his shorts are pulled down, slowly and carefully along with his boxers, all the way to his mid thigh and stopped.

Killua watched Gon intently, watching how he stared at his limp dick with curiosity and awe. "Ne, Killua, do you think mine will get this big?" Gon asked him but didn't take his eyes off his dick.

"Who knows," Killua hummed, "Our bodies are built differently, Gon. I mean, you could, or..." he trailed off, not letting his eyes off the boy. _or you could stay this cute and small forever._

Gon pouted, obviously not pleased with that answer but didn't say anything about it. For a moment he didn't say anything until he suddenly smiled, looking up at Killua, "Can I touch it?"

Killua's eyes widened a bit, "First you ask to look at it and now you're asking to touch it?!" Though honestly, he didn't mind one bit. The thought of Gon touching his dick made him hotter than when Gon asked to just to _"Take a little peek, I swear Killua."_

"But I really want to touch it! Can I please Killua? I'll be careful. Just for a while?" Gon pleaded.

Killua had to fight the smirk that threatened to grow, "Fine, Fine. Only cause you won't stop bothering me about it later." And the way Gon beamed made Killua want to shake his head because _no one should be this excited about touching someone's cock!_

Gon was careful, but it didn't stop Killua from taking in a sharp breath at the feel of Gon's hand touching him. His hand was soft and small and cradled his cock tenderly almost and- and _God_ this wasn't supposed to feel this good. ( All he was doing was holding him for Christ's sake)

"It kinda feels different. Without the...umm...what do you call it Killua?"

"Foreskin."

"Yeah. That. Why don't you have one, Killua?"

"It got taken off."

"Huh?! How?! Why?!"

"Just cause."

"Hmm. Then I wonder why mine wasn't taken off? Hey, Killua, if I get mine taken off, will mine be more like yours?"

Killua _sighed_ , the endless questions were starting to chase away the warmth in his belly. "Gon-uhh!" Killua chocked on his words when he felt the small hand wrap firmly around his cock and give it a single stroke. A single stroke was all that was needed to bring the warmth back ten fold.

Snapping his head down, he stared wide eyed at Gon who had his eyes trained on his dick, and one hand was firmly but slowly stroking him, from the head all the way down to his balls then back up again. "It feels...much different than mine. It looks different too- I mean, not just without the foreskin but, like, the color. It's much paler than mine but a shade darker than your skin." Gon muttered to himself or perhaps he was talking to him? Killua didn't know, he wasn't listening and was barely paying attention to anything except to the feeling of Gon's hand.

It felt _amazing._

But it was also making him hard...which was probably not a good thing but then again, what did he expect to happen letting Gon get curious about his cock? But what was Gon going to do? What would be say? Would he freak out? Would he want to stop?

"Waah! Hey, Killua! It's getting even bigger!"

...or not. Really, why was he even getting worried about it in the first place?

"Y-Yeah, that'll h-happen..." at this point, Killua was fully hard and his face was red and this was downright embarrassing...but it still felt amazing. Gon wasn't going to let go anytime soon -not that he'd want him to anyways - and the pace remained the same and he was getting impatient though; he couldn't stop the low groan that escaped his lips.

"Killua?" Killua almost _growled_ when Gon stopped, but he didn't let go. He could feel Gon's eyes on him and opened his own to meet his gaze ( he wondered when he closed them?). "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Killua said, a little too fast for his liking and took a deep breath to reign himself back in, his heart rate wouldn't ease up at all though. "If you wanna make me feel better Gon, keep doing what you were doing."

Gon blinked up at him before letting his eyes fall back to his hard cock, "This?" He asked and begun to slowly stroke him again. And again, Killua let out a quiet groan.

"Faster Gon. Go faster." Killua sounded impatient even to his own ears but the pace was driving him mad. But Gon didn't seem bothered by his tone and obeyed, moving his hand faster up and down his cock. Killua let his eyes close once more in bliss.

"Hey Killua, what's this white stuff?" That question made Killua's eyes snap open to see that Gon was staring curiously at the head of his cock where precum was already leaking.

"Can I taste it?" Gon asks and Killua has to hold in another groan at the look of innocence on Gon's face. That was it. This was all just innocent curiosity and Killua knew he was taking advantage of that. But he didn't care right now. (He'll let himself feel like shit later)

Instead he nodded, "Yeah Gon. Go ahead." And could only watch with anticipation when Gon moved his head slowly towards his leaking cock, and swallow hard when his pink tongue peeked out between his lips and finally lick the head of his cock. Killua hissed in pleasure, "Fuck. That feels good," he felt his cock give a twitch and groaned, "do that again Gon. Lick it again."

"Again Killua?" Killua nodded almost frantically, he couldn't stop himself now. He clenched his hands that were hanging at his sides into fists, nails digging into his palms to stop himself from grabbing Gon's head and shove his whole cock into his mouth.

Gon was licking his cock all over, no part was dry, he had abandoned the head to lick up and down the length. At this point Killua was breathing heavily, he was close. He could feel it. With the constant stroking and Gon's tongue, he wouldn't last long. "S-Shit. Mmm. Gon. I want you to do something for me."

Gon stopped his licking to look up at Killua, "I want you to try putting my dick in your mouth." He watched Gon's eyes widen in surprise, and then a look of contemplation. "Think you can do it, Gon?" Killua asks teasingly, he knows that Gon could sense the hidden challenge behind it, and knew he'd take the bait. ( again. Totally taking advantage here.)

And just like he thought, that familiar flare of determination shined in his eyes and it spoke _"challenge accepted"._

"I _Can_ do it Killua." And with no hesitation, Gon pressed his lips to the head of his cock, pausing for just a moment, before pushing it gently in his mouth. Killua let his head fall back at the sensation of his cock slowly being enveloped by Gon's mouth; the wet heat of it felt more than amazing. And it was clumsy, the way Gon sucked on his cock; of course, him being new to this and all.

All Gon did was suck on it, he didn't even have half of Killua's cock in his mouth before coming back up for air. Letting his tongue make a trail from the base of his cock back up the head while he caught his breath before swallowing it once more. And it went on like that, he'd come up for air, let his tongue glide over the head or lick a trail up and down his cock before pushing him back in his mouth; each time he'd fit an inch more in his mouth.

"O-Oh fuck. Gon. Hah. That's good. Keep going, Fuck, keep going." Killua groaned head still resting against the wall, his hips twitched, begging to buck. The thought of thrusting into Gon's mouth - fucking his mouth, was enticing but it'd probably be too much for the boy. He felt a tension in his stomach grow tighter, and knew he was coming to his limit. "Keep going just like that, and I'll feel _much better._ "

And Gon didn't disappoint, he sucked harder, even figured out to move his head up and down as he sucked, and swirl his tongue on the head as he came back up. Gon was _learning_ and he wasn't going to last long at all.

The tension in his stomach was becoming unbearable, he knew what was coming. The question was: should he warn Gon?

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm coming, I'm coming, gonna come gonna come-FUCK!_ Killua tensed up tightly, and then released; pressure that had been building burst out in waves and all Killua could do was _feel_ And nothing more. When it died down, he let his body relax and kept his eyes shut for a moment longer. He could feel his cock softening.

"Ewww Killua!" Killua opened his eyes and looked at Gon lazily, he snorted at the sight. Gon's face was covered in his cum, most of it around his mouth and chin; he must've tried to pull back when he started coming.

"It's all over you." He laughed, reaching out a shaky hand to gently tip Gon's chin up, making their eyes meet. Gon pouted at him, the cuteness of the pout and his own cum splattered all over his face, it made him feel warm all over again.

"I know that," Gon's hands hovered over the mess on his face as if he knew he'd make it worse by trying to wipe it off with his hands. "It didn't taste very good either." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Cum usually doesn't." Killua replied trying to catch his breath.

"Killua did it feel good?" Gon asked with wide eyes staring up at him. Killua felt his heart, that had calmed down moments ago, give a jump.

"Felt great actually." He answered truthfully, although it was somewhat clumsy, it did feel good. Killua paused for a second in thought, last time he checked they still had a few hours before they landed for the next exam, it'd be a waste to let that time go by doing _nothing_. He felt his lips curl up into a cunning grin at the thoughts popping up into his head, "Wouldn't you like to feel for yourself Gon? We have time." His eyes traveled down his body to stare at the bulge that had grown during Gon's little treatment.

At this, Gon's eyes widened in surprise and shined in what Killua could easily pick out as curiosity. Because this was all that this was:

Simple curiosity.

And as Killua quickly pushed Gon to the floor and hovered above him with a hungry smirk that made Gon shiver, Killua decided that, that was alright for now. ( maybe one day it could be more) As long as it was Gon, of course, he didn't mind satisfying his curiosity.

* * *

 **Blegh. I'm so out of practice. It's not even funny. Not even a little. BUT! That's what writing these stories are for: practice.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Especially you Amy :3 happy (late) birthday.**

 **Maybe I'll try doing requests *shrug* when I get better, of course.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
